To prevent sink water from flowing into a dishwasher, a portion of a dishwasher's discharge hose needs to be higher than the highest level of water in a sink basin that shares a drain with the dishwasher. Some discharge hoses are connected to anti-siphon devices that mount above countertop level, but these devices make a mess when they fail. Commonly, dishwasher discharge hoses are provided with a high rise loop by attaching a bracket near the top of a kitchen's sink base cabinet before a sink is installed. It is often nearly impossible to remove such a bracket without removing the sink, so changing the hose or trying to loosen the hose to be able to pull out a dishwasher becomes challenging. There is a need for an easy method to position and remove a high rise loop for a dishwasher's discharge hose.